The invention relates to a washer for an anchor rod, wherein the anchor rod is fastened in a bore hole by a mortar having an opening for the passage there-through of the anchor rod and a passage for the introduction of the mortar mass into the bore hole.
Known washers of the type described above are used, for example, with a mountain rock anchor. A rod-shaped anchoring means, for example, an anchor rod, is introduced in a surface that includes a bore hole . The washer is positioned on the end opposite the setting end of the anchoring means, wherein the washer has an opening for the reception of the anchor. A filler mass, particularly, a mortar mass, is introduced into an intermediate space, formed by the wall of the bore hole and the outer contour of the anchoring means, using a through passage arranged in the washer. The filler mass, contained, for example, in cartridges, can be filled into the bore hole using a cartridge compression device. The washer at least partially seals the opening of the bore hole because the washer lies on the top surface.
DE-A1-2102391 discloses a washer comprising an opening for the through passage of an anchor rod and a through passage for the introduction of a mortar mass.
The advantage of the known prior art is that it is simple to set the anchor rod in the bore hole because a known washer is used. The disadvantage of the known prior art is that the mortar mass must be located very close to the opening for receiving the anchor rod, when the space between the anchor rod and the wall of the bore hole through passage is small. In such an assembly, the risk of breakage of the washer increases drastically.
The object of the present invention is to create a washer that is also suitable for filling small spaces between the anchor rod and the wall of the bore hole through passage. Furthermore, the washer should have a high break strength.
In accordance with the invention, the opening for receiving the anchor rod and the through passage for filling of the filler mass are connected by at least one channel, whereby the course of the channel deviates from a common axis of the through passage and the opening.
The filler mass is conveyed via the channel to the space between the anchor rod and the wall of the bore hole through passage. Optionally, in such an embodiment, the through passage can be arranged on the washer. A blind bore hole can be substituted for the through passage and can be in angular communication with the channel. The channel can be configured closed or even open. Fracture along the channel is prevented by the configuration of the channel out of the common axis of the through passage and the opening. The advantage of such an embodiment is the non-straight linear structure of the channel which provides increased stability.
The opening and the through passage are preferably connected by at least two channels to prevent greater weakening of the washer near the channel. Moreover, such an arrangement prevents closure of the channels, for example, by the anchor rod.
In a further preferred embodiment, the channels are situated arc-shaped along a disc plane to provide a channel geometry that affords optimal fracture strength. The curved design of the channels prevents a fracture along the channel.
Advantageously, the channels are arranged on the side of the washer facing the bore hole and are at least partially open on that side. Such an arrangement provides a more economical production of the washer. Further, in such an embodiment, there is no clogging of the channels, which prevents the filler mass from passing through prior to the setting process. The user can, thus, easily check the functionality of the channels and undertake cleaning without significant effort.
The sum of the inner diameter of the channels is, preferably, approximately equal to the inner diameter of the through passage, so that no excessive resistance is generated when the filler mass is being filled, via the channels. The inside diameter of the filling apparatus used is particularly relevant; overall, the channels have the same conveyance capacity as the filling apparatus.
Preferably, the side of the washer remote from the bore hole has a conical recess arranged coaxial with the opening to receive a high tensile load. A nut threaded onto the anchor rod has, on a side adjacent to the bore hole, an end region complementary to the conical recess.
The channels are, preferably, formed using a stamping process to assure economic manufacture of the washer.